Episode 6747 (6th February 2008)
Plot Becky puts on a brave face but Roy can see she's hurt and upset. Darryl and Mel row over Lauren in the takeaway. Jerry despairs of them. Liam's cousin Tom arrives for the stag night. He flirts with Maria. When Wiki turns up in a new designer cardigan, Kelly's envious. Wiki finally caves in and agrees to give her the information to run her own knicker parties. Violet skives off work as she can't bear to spend the evening with Sean. Darryl apologises to Lauren for Mel's behaviour. Lauren kisses him, but only because she's clocked Mel watching them. Liam, Barry, Steve, Ryan, Tom, Dev and Kirk leave for Liam's stag night. Maria and the girls remain in the Rovers for the hen party. Carla winds Maria up with her bitchy comments. Michelle's fed up with Carla and tells her to leave Maria alone. She quietly explains to Carla how Liam called out her name when he was semi-conscious and Maria's been worried ever since. Mel threatens Lauren telling her to leave Darryl alone. Jason arrives back from Italy. He's got a split lip where Sarah punched him when he confessed to his one-night stand with Becky. He tells Eileen that his marriage is over. The lads arrive back from the stag night without Liam. Michelle's annoyed that Ryan's been drinking. Carla finds Liam tied to the bus stop in Rosamund Street in only his underpants. Maria's furious and tells Carla to leave him alone. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Mel Morton - Emma Edmondson *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Tom Kerrigan - Philip McGinley (Credited as "Tom Connor") *Carla Connor - Alison King *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu Guest cast *Helen Connor - Sorcha Cusack *Barry Connor - Frank Grimes *Lauren Wilson - Lucy Evans Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and ladies' toilets *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Jerry's Takeaway *Unknown street Notes *First appearance of Tom Kerrigan, although in his first few episodes he was credited as "Tom Connor". *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla makes a startling discovery on Maria's hen night when her jibes leave the bride-to-be in tears and Michelle tries to keep the peace; and as Becky nurses her broken heart, a dejected Jason returns home with a split lip and the news that his marriage is over. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,200,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2008 episodes